There has been known a mobile electronic device having a detection unit for detecting a position in a screen designated by a user. For example, a mobile electronic device having a touch panel has been known. Conventionally, as a user interface for designating as a selection range at least a part of a character string displayed on a screen of such a mobile electronic device, a user interface on which a user touches the touch panel with a finger to thereby designate the start position and the end position of the selection range has been known (for example, Patent Literature 1).